The Geek Gets the Girl
by chibigirl626
Summary: In a perfect world, the geek gets the girl. But now, Greg's world is perfect. GregSara


AN: You can count this as AU, or as a real CSI fic, but anyway, this is one my favorite songs. I love it, and it fits the GregSara ship well. Greg is a sort of geek, but so is Sara, but whatever. Sara is Greg's dream girl, so yeah... Oh Greg is a bit OOC, with the being nervous 'round Sara. But Sara is OoC.

Disclaimer: CSI is NOT mine! Neither are Greg Sanders or Eric Szmanda though... :pouts: The song "The Geeks Get the Girls" belongs to American Hi-Fi.

* * *

_Another Friday night, to get the feeling right_

_At the bar when he sees her coming over_

_What you gonna do, if she walks up to you_

_Tongue tied, better get yourself together_

Greg scanned the crowd. It had been another hard shift tonight, and he needed to unwind... and it was 4 in the morning... and what was Sara doing here!

_Pound another drink, to give him time to think_

_What's your sign, hey I think you know a friend of mine_

_All the stupid lines, that he had ever heard_

_Wouldn't come to mind, he couldn't say a word_

Poor Greg wanted to talk to her so badly, and he couldn't think of a word to say! Every flirt line he had used in his natural-born life had been zapped out as the brunette spotted him and began heading in his direction.

_Tonight tonight, he's gonna get it right_

_Even losers can get lucky sometimes_

_All the freaks go on a winning streak_

_In a perfect world, all the geeks get the girls_

_Got her holding steady, forget her name already_

_Sweatin' hard not a smooth operator_

"Hey Greg." Sara said with a smile.

"Hi Sara." Greg managed to say. He tried desperately to ignore the beads of sweat on his forehead.

"So, you needed to forget about the case?" Sara asked gently. Their case had involved getting a child involved in thievery, then killing the kid. The 12 year old girl's older brother had turned out to be the murderer. Greg nodded.

"You?"

"Yeah, I needed to unwind. It's cases like these when you wonder how people in the world can be so cruel. Especially to kids."

"I agree." Greg said sympathetically. Hey he was doing pretty well!

"So, do you want to dance?"

"Uh... uh... okay..." Greg finished off his drink, and followed Sara to the dance floor, just as 'London Calling' by The Clash started.

_She's got it going on, dancing to her favorite song_

_He's got the line, is it your place or mine_

_She turns and walks away, where did he go wrong?_

_But waiting by the car, she says what took you so long_

"Hey, you're not a bad dancer." Greg said, smiling as they danced.

"Thanks. This is one of my favorite songs." Sara said.

As the song stopped, the pair went back to the bar, and sat down.

"Sara, you're not here about the case, are you?"

"Well, partly. Greg, something happened tonight."

"I'm not gonna push, Sara, but what was it?" Greg softly asked, barely hearing himself over the song, but suprisingly, Sara heard him.

"Hank came to CSI. He wanted to get back together, saying he broke up with Elaine, and a bunch of other bullshit. I told him that I wasn't going to give him a chance. I couldn't trust him again. He got mad." Sara laughed hoarsely.

"Did he do anything to you?" Greg asked, steam rising out of her ears at the thought of that bastard hurting Sara.

"Well, if you count threatening to hurt all my friends and grabbing my arm, then yes." Sara lifted up her blouse sleeve to reveal a medium sized bruise. Greg looked at it, gently skimming a fingertip over it, watching for any flinches or winces from Sara. Her face had a slight indicator of pain on it.

"He threatened you!" Greg's voice was rising.

"Greg, it's no big deal. He was bluffing, especially since Brass and Grissom caught him. Brass kicked him out.. He's going to see if I can get a charge on harassment" Sara's voice had a tinge of trepidation in it..

"Sara, Hank is a a loser. But you need to take that threat seriously. He has reason to harm you, and the ability to do it." Greg said worriedly.

"Greg, I can handle Hank. Don't worry."

"I still don't feel reassured, Sara. He could be waiting for you at your apartment, just waiting for you to get back."

"Okay, now you've got me creeped out. You might be right... I'll call someone, see if I can crash somewhere tonight." Sara said, looking anywhere but at Greg. Damnit., when did he get so charming and mature?

"Sara, you can stay at my place." Where did that come from?

Sara looked back at the spiky-haired CSI. He looked so earnest, so just how could she refuse? Sara got up at walked out of the bar, with Greg looking after her. 'What did I do?' he thought, and followed Sara to the parking lot. She was leaning against his car, waiting.

_Tonight tonight, he's gonna get it right_

_Even losers can get lucky sometimes_

_All the freaks go on a winning streak_

_In a perfect world, all the geeks get the girls_

As they drove to Greg's apartment, Sara couldn't help but ask, "Are you sure? I mean, I wouldn't want to kick you out or anything."

"Don't worry Sara. You're not kicking me out." Greg said as he parked, and got out of the car. Sara followed, and found herself in front of a door that said #36. Greg took out a key, and unlocked the door.

"We shoulda stopped at your place and gotten your stuff first." He said sheepishly.

"It's okay." Sara stepped in, and found that his apartment was suprisingly neat, for all his disarray at the lab. "Wow, you can actually be neat."

"Ha ha.:" Greg said from behind her. "I'm not a pack rat."

"Okay, if you say so." Sara turned around and saw Greg grabbing something from the closet, which turned out to be an armful of blankets, a pillow, and... a teddy bear?

"Greg, what's with the bear?"

"Oh, I thought you might like him. His name is Pookie."

"Greg. I'm not seven."

"Okay, okay." Greg put the teddy bear down, and turned around to see Sara standing behind him.

"Greg, thanks for letting me stay." Sara said kindly, and gently planted a kiss on his lips. It took Greg a couple seconds to realize that he was being kissed by Sara Sidle, and that he was kissing her back. His arms snaked around her waist, and hers around his neck. With a low moan, he steered them towards the bedroom.

_The very next day, he guessed she ran away_

_The one and only in his bed, so lonely_

_But she comes walking in, with coffee and a grin_

_Crazy as it seems, it wasn't just a dream_

_And all around the world, people shout it out_

_The geeks get the girls_

Greg woke up the next morning, and there was no Sara next to him. His heart sank. So, he had been a one-night stand... why were there footsteps? Greg looked towards the bedroom door hopefully and saw Sara standing with a cup of coffee and wearing one of his longer T-shirts.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Look at what time it is." Sara pointed to the clock. It was 10 o' clock. Greg sat up.

"When I didn't see you, I thought you had left."

"Why would I do that? I just had to get some coffee." Sara explained. "Last night made me realize that you've been here for me whenever I had trouble. You helped me through a lot, Greg. I would like a chance, to be in your life, if you're willing."

"Sara, you don't need to ask. I love you, and you don't need to ask to be in my heart. You already are. And this is the time when the geek is the one to get the girl." Greg leaned forward and kissed his girlfriend deeply.

_Last night he finally got it right_

_Even losers can get lucky sometimes_

_All the freaks go on a winning streak_

_Shout it all around the world cause the geeks get the girls_

_

* * *

_

AN: I know! Sucky ending! But it was the only thing I could come up with! Flames used to warm my feet!


End file.
